Sueños imposibles, obsesión
by Preciossa
Summary: En la Batalla Final, él hará el mayor de los sacrificios...entregar su vida en un último acto de valentía.
1. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Fred está muerto. Aún no me explico cómo pasó. Bajé la guardia por un momento, y al instante siguiente...él fue asesinado. Pobre chico, él me admiraba. Él depositó en mi toda su confianza, pero yo sólo soy un vil traidor. Un traidor y un maldito cobarde. Traidor porque a pesar de que este chico me quería como si yo fuese su padre, no he podido evitar fijarme en lo único que sé que jamás me pertenecerá. En lo único que desde hace algún tiempo anhelo, Hermione. Incluso su nombre me produce sensaciones que hace tiempo que no sentía.

Desde que la vi por vez primera en aquella calle cuando ella veía libros, no pude evitar fijarme en ella, aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta, porque ¿qué clase de pervertido soy? No me puedo considerar persona, ¡es una niña por el amor de Dios! Pero aunque me lo digo todo el rato, no puedo sacarme su imagen de la cabeza, sus ojos castaños, su increíble sonrisa, su cabello enmarañado...Otra vez lo estoy volviendo a hacer, no paro de fantasear con ella. Es una maldita obsesión que me carcome por dentro, de vez en cuando la situación me resulta irónica, porque durante tanto tiempo he estado deseando volver a casa, ser libre.

Hermione...anhelo tocar tu dulce piel, poder decirte lo mucho que me importas...es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que he querido decir durante todos estos años, pero cuando al fin te he tenido delante, ninguna de esas palabras han salido de mis labios, porque desde el momento en que la vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, una niña cuyo corazón es más valiente que el mío y cuya valentía supera el infinito.

No me extraña nada que Fred se fijara en ella. Para ser sinceros ¿quién no lo haría? Ella es hermosa, es joven, cariñosa, amable, valiente, leal, fiel, inteligente, astuta...no hay palabras para describir a Hermione. Ella es simplemente perfecta. Y ahora estoy aquí, delante de ella y del cadáver de Fred. Hermione llora desconsoladamente y mi corazón no puede evitar romperse en mil pedazos, pues está claro que ella lo ama. Sólo soy un maldito estúpido ¿porqué mi corazón no puede aceptar la evidencia de que ella le ama a él y no a mi? Además, soy demasiado viejo para ella, y ya tengo mi vida hecha, soy un ex convicto. Y ella...ella tiene toda la vida por delante.

Soy un maldito cobarde por amarla y no decírselo, porque al principio sólo era la mejor amiga de mi ahijado, luego empecé a sentir cierto cariño por la muchacha, por lo que decidí ir al Ministerio de Magia para salvarla, pero ese cariño lo achacaba al amor paternal, porque envidio a George, porque jamás tuve la oportunidad de formar una familia y George Weasley puede estar cerca de ella. Cierto es que él sólo la ve como a una hermana, pero ha podido estar con Hermione todos estos años. Pienso esto y no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. Sí, celos de que George puede darla un beso de buenas noches, aunque lo que sienta por él sólo sea amistad. Esto es ridículo ¿sabéis? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de ser yo quien la besa y la abraza?

También soy un maldito traidor por estar pensando ahora en secar las lágrimas que caen desbordadas por esas adorables mejillas, por mirar esos ojos castaños que ni el más bello de los océanos puede igualar y susurrarla palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Pero no puedo hacer eso, porque me detienen varios motivos, entre ellos que Hermione ama a Fred. Me costó aceptarlo cuando lo descubrí y no pude evitar pensar en estrangular al muchacho cuando admitió que él la amaba, mas sin embargo, no puedo culparlo, hace tiempo que yo ya hice mi elección. Y elegí la soledad, ser un lobo solitario, cierto es que ninguna de las mujeres con las que me acuesto posee la mirada de fuego que tiene Hermione cada vez que se enfada. Es que, Merlín, parece que ella arde con todo su ser cada vez que algo la hace enfadar, fuego indomable que a mí me gustaría dominar. Dominar todas las clases existentes de fuego, incluido el de ella, que se me hace inalcanzable. ¿Por qué cuando pienso esto no puedo evitar sonreír? Estoy más enfermo de lo que pensaba, pero es imposible no pensar en ella. Lo que más rabia me da, es que mis amantes no tienen ni idea de que cada vez que las toco o que las beso, pienso en otra. Y mejor que no se enteren, pues no quiero que sufran.

Puede que mi sufrimiento sea merecido, por enamorarme de lo prohibido, pero no puedo evitarlo, Hermione me ha enseñado que la felicidad se encuentra en los pequeños detalles, como una simple sonrisa cuando hablo de mis años en Hogwarts.

Ahora me mira con sus preciosos ojos castaños, aunque estén llenos de dolor, siguen siendo hermosos, parecen suplicantes, ¿por qué será? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Seguro que lo añora, maldito Fred, ¿porqué tuviste que irrumpir en su vida? Me hago esa pregunta con demasiada frecuencia, pero al instante me arrepiento. Hermione está destrozada y deseo con todas mis fuerzas consolarla, pero la muerte es una de las cosas que no tienen solución. Oh, espera, tal vez en este caso sí pueda hacer algo.

- Sirius.-oigo que me llama ella con su preciosa voz.

- Tranquila Hermione.-le digo. Esta será la última vez que la vea, por lo que quiero observarla todo el tiempo que pueda, deleitarme con su imagen, y soñar que ella me ama y que las palabras que dirá antes de que se vaya, sean te quiero. Si ella dijera esas palabras, no haría mi último acto de valentía. Pero sé que ella no dirá esas palabras, porque no hay lugar para mí en su dulce corazón, es por eso que lanzo un suspiro de frustración y la besó en la frente como tantas veces soñé hacer. Ella me mira con sorpresa, pero ya lo he decidido, no hay vuelta atrás. Acto seguido, invoco a los Dementores para hacer un trato con ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó uno de ellos.

- Hacer un trato, mi vida por la del muchacho llamado Fred.-dije, aunque me arrepintiese durante toda la eternidad, haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Los Dementores aceptan, ellos aman el desafío y yo fui el único hombre que ha pasado 19 años en Azkaban sin volverse loco, por lo que han decidido conceder una excepción. Van a retarme hasta que mi alma se rompa de dolor y sufrimiento, pero habrá valido la pena.

- Sirius.-dice la voz de un muchacho.

- Fred.-digo.-Ve y hazla feliz.

- ¿A quién te refieres?-pregunta él.

- A Hermione, ¿a quién sino?-respondo.

- Pero Sirius, yo no la amo a ella.-me responde y mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese muchacho?-Mi corazón pertenece a Angelina, mi novia. Lo que siento por Hermione sólo es amistad.

Acto seguido, los Dementores se llevan al muchacho. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué tan ciego he estado? Angelina y Fred...¿cómo no he podido verlo? Entonces pienso en ella, en su amor no correspondido y en la agonía que la voy a hacer pasar, porque gracias a mi muerte ella se va a enterar de que Fred no la ama, porque gracias a mi estúpida acción, su corazón va a quedar completamente destrozado. Deseo volver, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, es entonces cuando me hubiese gustado decirla lo que sentía y hacerla sentir especial, pero ahora, sólo me queda seguir a los Dementores, aunque mi corazón siempre esté con ella. Sigo a los Dementores mientras oigo los sollozos descontrolados de Hermione, que se van perdiendo conforme yo voy avanzando.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

¿Porqué mi amor no es correspondido? ¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de él? Con todo lo que hemos pasado, entre otras cosas esta guerra que se ha llevado a más personas de las que creímos. Él es un ex convicto, un mujeriego, sin embargo no he podido evitar enamorarme perdidamente de él. Intenté por todos los medios olvidarlo, pero no he podido, aunque en mi desesperación fingiese atracción por Fred, tal vez porque él siempre estaba a su lado y así me sintiese un poco más cerca de él. Porque aunque sé que él no me va a ver más que como a una niña, una hija si acaso, no puedo evitar ilusionarme cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, tampoco puedo evitar sonrojarme. Mi vista se dirige furtivamente a las arrugas de cansancio de su cara, me gustaría acariciarlas y besarlas.

La primera vez que lo vi, tenía 13 años y no pude evitar fijarme en él ¿y quién no lo haría? Misterioso, cariñoso, amable, simpático...¿qué más da que sea un ex convicto y un mujeriego? Nadie sabe de mis sentimientos, ni siquiera mis amigos. Durante los años, mi obsesión por él ha ido creciendo cada vez más, siempre he estado preocupada preguntándome que habría sido de su vida, si estaría a salvo, si se casaría. De repente siento como tengo un nudo en el estómago, y no entiendo porque, siempre me ocurre lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de Tonks y de Remus. ¿Es posible que sean celos? Probablemente. Sí, ¿por qué negarlo? Estoy celosa de esa mujer porque ella puede entregarle a Remus algo que yo no puedo entregarle a Sirius, porque ella puede besarle sabiendo que será correspondida y yo...sólo puedo mirar, mientras me trago las lágrimas para que nadie las viera, mientras mi corazón se rompe y se divide en miles de fragmentos.

Pero aún me queda algo de orgullo, por lo que siempre pongo mi mejor sonrisa aunque me esté muriendo de celos, aunque la envidia me corroe, aunque sólo tenga ganas de llorar y gritarle al mundo entero que estoy completamente enamorada de Sirius, un hombre que me dobla en edad, un hombre al que no puedo evitar amar.

Aunque sé que mi lugar está con Fred, al fin y al cabo parece que a todos se les ha metido en la cabeza que deba estar con él. ¡Menuda estupidez! Pero es mi manera de fingir, es mi forma de esconder mi más profundo y deleitante secreto, además de que siempre he conservado la ligera esperanza de que Sirius sintiese celos, aunque fuera una chiquillada por desearlo. Sé que hubo un momento en el que Fred me entregó su corazón, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que yo no le amaba, y que lo nuestro sólo era pura y sincera amistad, pero decidió ayudarme a seguir fingiendo, aunque los besos que le doy sean amargos y los que él me da a mi son fríos. Sin embargo, ahora Fred está muerto y no puedo evitar llorar desconsolada, porque aunque no sea el amor de mi vida, es un amigo, un fiel y leal amigo, aunque su corazón pertenezca a otra.

Veo que Sirius me está mirando y no puedo evitar preguntarme que estará pensando. Su mirada es profunda y yo le mantengo la mirada, suplicante de que me abrace y me susurre palabras tranquilizadoras, pero él no lo hace. Y no sé si es porque no quiere hacerlo o si no ha entendido el mensaje. Yo creo que es lo primero, porque es lo más comprensible, para Sirius, Fred era como un hijo, y ahora, Fred está muerto.

- Sirius.-le llamo. Quiero decírselo, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito expresarle mis sentimientos.

- Tranquila Hermione.-me dice.

¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esta será la última vez que lo vea? ¿Qué se propone? De repente lanza un suspiro, ¿por qué tendrá esa expresión tan pensativa? Acto seguido me besa en la frente y yo me quedo en estado de shock. Tantos años soñando con algo como eso, es una lástima que no haya sido en la boca. ¿Por qué cae desplomado ante mis ojos? ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho?

- Sirius.-le llamo parece dormido, pero él no reacciona. Vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma, él no podía...simplemente no podía.-Sirius.-le vuelvo a llamar, esta vez me acerco a él y lo zarandeó un poco, pero él no despierta. Acto seguido comprendo lo que ha hecho y caigo de rodillas completamente destrozada, con mi corazón desgarrado. Ya no tengo ganas de levantarme, no quiero moverme de allí, sólo quiero quedarme allí con él y que los Dementores me llevan a mi también. Las lágrimas caen sin control por mi rostro, no puedo ni quiero pararlas. De repente, siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro, me giro y allí está Fred. ¿Acaso era un fantasma? Pero era tan real...

- Hermione.-me dice. Yo sólo puedo agarrarme a sus ropas y llorar desconsolada, él me abraza.-Se ha ido, Hermione.

- ¿Porqué?

- Para devolverme a la vida. Creyó que te amaba.

Entonces comprendo, y la ira me invade completamente. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Maldigo a Sirius una y otra vez, porque eso es lo que es, un maldito idiota que no supo ver que yo siempre lo amé a él, que lo deseaba hasta la saciedad. Abrazó más fuerte a Fred, él no se opone, y me desahogo completamente derramando todas las lágrimas que me tuve que callar con cada beso que Sirius le daba a otra y expreso toda la amargura que mi corazón tuvo que soportar al saber que mi amor nunca fue correspondido y que el hombre al que amaba nunca volvería a mi lado. Porque yo fui una idiota al soñar noche tras noche que él me diría un te quiero, que él me veía como una mujer en vez de como una niña. Fue así como nos encontraron los demás. Tonks lloraba desconsolada al ver el cuerpo de su primo y me lanzó una mirada fulminante, por no atreverme a expresarle mis sentimientos. Ella sabe lo que siento por Sirius, siempre lo ha sabido, pero he sido una completa cobarde y no he podido decirle te quiero.

- Deberías descansar un poco.-me dijo Fred esa noche. Todos estaban durmiendo, pero nosotros estábamos despiertos, sentados cerca del fuego. ¡Qué ironía! pienso, sentada cerca del fuego, como si mi corazón no se hubiese quemado lo suficiente antes de volverse ceniza por la muerte de Sirius.

- Lo sé.-le digo, aunque en realidad no estoy prestando atención a sus palabras, sólo puedo mirar el fuego, mientras lo recuerdo.

Él se va a dormir cerca de un árbol, yo prefiero quedarme cerca del fuego, e intento dormir. Pero mi sueño es agitado, corro sin parar como si tuviese que ir a algún lugar, como si alguien me esperase y no hubiese mucho tiempo. Corro todo lo rápido que puedo por la oscuridad, hasta que me detengo en un punto. Miro hacia los lados, buscando algo...o alguien. De repente, de entre las sombras aparece una silueta, la reconozco, pero no puede ser él, es imposible. Sin embargo es él, Sirius, rápidamente corro a abrazarlo y como es un sueño, no tengo ningún reparo en darle el beso más apasionado que he dado a alguien en mi vida.

- Hermione.-me dice, tiernamente mientras delinea mis labios con su dedo.

- Shhh...calla.-le digo.-Si esto es un sueño, déjame disfrutar antes de que despierte y recuerde que te he perdido para siempre.

- Es que esto no es un sueño.-me dijo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Hermione, en realidad yo estoy muerto, pero quería despedirme de ti, así que los Dementores decidieron darme una oportunidad para decirte adiós como es debido.

- Sirius...-de repente me pongo colorada recordando lo que acabo de hacer.

- Hermione...-me dijo colocando un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja.-Mi dulce Hermione...no puedo explicar con palabras todo lo que siento, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amaré siempre.

- Yo también te amo, Sirius.-digo con lágrimas en los ojos.-¿Porqué me has abandonado?

- Perdóname.-me dijo.-Creí que amabas a Fred.

- Pero Sirius ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Mi corazón te pertenecerá sólo a ti, porque es a ti a quien ha pertenecido siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi.

- Perdóname, fui un estúpido. Pero ahora, no hay marcha atrás. Dentro de un rato amanecerá y yo no voy a poder volver a visitarte, rara vez los Dementores conceden excepciones.

Mis ansias por besarle aumentan en cada momento, aún más sabiendo que él también me ama, pero que esta será la última oportunidad que tenga de besarle. La primera y última vez. Es por eso que esta vez decido profundizar el beso y que mi lengua juegue con la suya, quiero ser dominante y dominada, quiero besarle hasta la saciedad, hasta que él se vaya para siempre y yo despierte para hacer frente a la realidad. Pero ahora eso no importa, lo único que importa es profundizar el beso cada vez más, para que no quede ningún sentimiento en el aire, para que él comprenda todo lo que yo siento por él.

- Adios, Hermione.-me dice él mientras se separa lentamente de mi y poco a poco, se va camuflando en la oscuridad. Hasta que yo me quedo sola y me toco los labios con mis dedos.

- No es un adiós, Sirius.-susurro a sabiendas de que él ya no puede oírme.-Sólo un hasta pronto.

Momentos después desaparezco y despierto con los primeros rayos de luz. Voy a volver a traerle de vuelta con la piedra de la resurrección, pase lo que pase, pero volveremos a estar juntos, así tenga que irme al mundo de los Dementores a rescatarlo personalmente.


End file.
